


maybe home is not a place

by AvaRosier



Series: Many Roads [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: The first in a series of fics where Sansa escapes the Red Keep and reunites with her family. This one is a Modern AU (under a different title than I posted it on Tumblr, mind) and was rather hastily written for the Jonsa Countdown, day four.





	maybe home is not a place

Mist fell as Sansa continued along the crowded highway towards Casterly Rock. She let out a weak cough and wished for the hundredth time since Silverhill that she hadn’t given away her coat. The weather was rapidly cooling off in the first week of October which in the Crownlands, the Riverland-Reach border, and the Westerlands meant lots of rainy mornings. But Sansa had felt the fifteen year old pregnant girl who had been fleeing the aerial bombardment of the Crag needed it more than she did..

It was partially guilt because she knew her brother was a part of the rebel regiments that were currently occupying the Crag and even as far south as the twin cities of Casterly Rock and Lannisport.

There weren’t many bleeding hearts left in a continent torn apart by civil war, and if she wasn’t careful, it’d end up costing her too much. As it was, she worried about fever setting in.

She’d taken on small, temporary jobs with people who were glad enough to have a cheap employee and were willing to pay her under the table. Different names every time, never taking a direct route towards Casterly Rock. She knew they’d be looking for her. A high profile political prisoner such as herself? She’d been their leverage.

The enormous skyscrapers from downtown Lannisport were behind her now, and Sansa was glad to not have the smoke from the ruin of what had once been the Lannister Landmark Bank in her vision. She made sure to stick to the far right, on the shoulder, where most pedestrian traffic flowed. Not many people were bothering to try to join the exodus in their cars, not with so many stalled and inoperative that progress would be impossible. Even in the midst of an occupation by outside forces, the spirit of the people was alive and well. Food trucks were out in force, doing their best to feed the hungry and homeless.

The smells were heavenly, but Sansa didn’t stop at any of the trucks, no matter how her stomach protested. If she just kept on going, she could find the rebel army and maybe, just maybe, be reunited with Robb.

And Jon.

She had clung to the memories of her soulmate during those lonely nights when she was in the dark of her cell. Things had ended so poorly between them, with Sansa fleeing to King’s Landing for what she had thought would be a brighter future, and Jon to Eastwatch for boot camp. She had built a home for the two of them in her imagination- a home where they’d forgiven each other for the harsh things they’d said and their resistance to the bond inked onto their very skin, where his strong arms wrapped around her and kept her safe and warm.

She wanted her family, but she also wanted Jon.

 

* * *

 

In the end, it was sheer dumb luck she recognized the tall, grizzled man in navy fatigues standing next to an open armored vehicle. Sansa fingered the long, dirty brown strands that fell to her breasts and hoped he would believe her. The MoS agents would have been on the lookout for a redhead, after all.

“Uncle Brynden?” Her voice croaked from disuse.

Both Brynden Tully and the soldiers standing next to him startled, tensing and reaching for their weapons. Sansa paused, not wanting them to see her as a threat. She watched as those eyes, so like her mother’s and her own, widened first in shock and then narrowed in recognition.

“Sansa? Is that you, kiddo?”

Words failed her then, exhaustion swamping her body’s ability to do anything else, so Sansa just nodded at her great-uncle.

What happened after passed in a blur, from Brynden pulling her shaking body into a bear hug, to another vehicle being commandeered to take them down to the makeshift HQ. As much as Sansa wanted to stay awake, she couldn’t help dozing with her face pressed into the bulletproof vest her great-uncle wore. Distantly she was aware of him calling someone on the radio, and Robb’s and Jon’s names mentioned, with an order to get them down there on the double.

 

* * *

 

 

" _No_..."

“Aw honey, I hate waking you, too, but you want to see your brother and that Snow boy, don’t you?” Sansa whined again but forced her eyelids open, remembering where she was. Casterly Rock, with Uncle Brynden. A part of her wanted to giggle at his residual disapproval of Jon out of loyalty to her.

“That’s more like it.” He patted her shoulder. “Now do you think you’re ready to get out of this Humvee?”

“Gods yes,” she moaned, “Though I think my lower half wants to secede from my upper half.” Sansa caught the grimace on Brynden’s face. “Too soon?”

“Aye, might want to save that one for a few decades at this rate.”

A near hysterical giggle did bubble out of her- she was  _free_ , she was with family, this was the best she’d been in years. Carefully, she scrambled out of the Humvee behind Brynden, him steadying her when she had trouble placing her weight back onto her screaming feet.

“Sansa?”

Her name was whispered again, only, in  _his_  mouth it sounded like a prayer. Brynden stepped to the side, revealing the man in the black fatigues of the Night’s Watch Ranger squadron standing there. “Jon?”

He looked good. Older. But even better than the Jon her memory had managed to reconstruct over the past three years. There was a scar over one eye now, still bright and red.

“Is it really you?” He begged her, voice breaking as he stepped closer. Maybe he had missed her too?

Given how long it had been since she’d been allowed to be Sansa Alysanne Stark, that was perhaps the worst question he could ask. But she frowned and nodded all the same. “I hope so.”

 

The way he swept her up into his arms, lifting her clear off her feet, was so much better than she’d imagined it, too.

 

She was finally home.


End file.
